khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexon
Name: Lexon Element/Ability: Cure. Lexon has the ability to heal minor injuries of the people around her, and she is also immune to other people's abilities. This particular power comes from a combination of her Cure element and the rather anti-social personality that she had before she became a Nobody. Since she rarely devoted her time to interacting with others, she's more easily able to resist what her comrades say and do. This may change down the line as she starts becoming more emotionally involved in the events of the story. Additionally, in order to heal large, serious injuries, Lexon has to really want that person to get better. Thus, at the start of the story, she will be incapable of doing this because she has no serious interest in helping her teammates. She's only there because she has nowhere else to go. Weapon: A magic staff in the shape of a trident, to represent her former home of Atlantica. The sharp and deadly points of the trident-staff also serve as a nasty weapon in close-range fights. Physical Description: Lexon has long, deep blue hair and bright green eyes. She used to live in Atlantica, and the abrupt change to becoming a human Nobody has caused her to be a bit clumsy as she adjusts to the overall feeling of walking instead of swimming. She's about seventeen and rather tall for her age. Her skin is slightly tan from living in the warm, sunny waters of Atlantica and her many visits to the surface, and she's an excellent swimmer. Personality: Lexon has very little interest in the clashes between humans, Heartless, Nobodies, etc. As a mermaid, she found the open sea, the hidden underwater caverns, and the scenic beaches to be much more interesting than the bright city of Atlantica. She doesn't like to socialize with people, but not because she has a depressed personality. She simply doesn't find it to be all that interesting. As a result, she would have to be forced into the conflict because of her valuable healing abilities and her status as a Nobody. But she may not be as much help in the beginning, because her powers directly conflict with her personality. Regardless, she does have a bit of an adventurous side when it comes to visiting new places. Nothing fascinates her more than a change of scenery. She just doesn't enjoy the social/cultural challenges that may come with it. History: Lexon, who's original name was Noel, grew up in the city of Atlantica. Her parents were part of the Royal Guard that protected the city and its inhabitants, working for many hours of the day. Thus, Noel was mostly left to her own devices, and as she grew older she began exploring the rest of the sea near her home. She grew more distant from the rest of her society as she spent all her time observing the patterns of the ocean and became more enraptured by its beauty than Atlantica's. Her parents began to notice the change and tried to get her more involved in their lives, and even tried to enlist her for training in the Royal Guard. But one day, when Noel was out exploring as usual, she was attacked by some rogue Heartless and became a Nobody. She was even more disoriented that expected because it also transformed her into a human. After waking up on the beach of Twilight Town, she decided to make the most of her exprience and learn more about her condition. Though she sometimes pines for home, she's accepted her new life and sees it as a chance to see new sights that were out of her grasp before. Category:Organization XV Category:Original Character Category:Nobody